


The Roommate

by verylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College AU, Falling In Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry College au, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nudity, Roommates, Sex, Uni AU, University AU, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, WIP, Work In Progress, larry - Freeform, larry roommates, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verylarry/pseuds/verylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has just started college and quickly starts to fall for his random roommate, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate

The sun was shining brightly into Louis’ Doncaster bedroom. In twenty four hours from now he would be waking up in a completely different bed, in a new place, with a completely different view, and with a complete stranger sharing the room with him. Just a few hours from now, Louis would be in the car with his family on his way to university. Of course he was excited for all the changes to come, but leaving home and starting this new life would be difficult. Louis threw on a t shirt and some jeans and went downstairs for breakfast. It was weird knowing half his room was already packed up in the car. After a quick breakfast and a double check to make sure everything was packed, his family was on the road. They arrived to the university fairly early, getting there before Louis’ roommate, who he still had yet to meet. Unpacking went quick, and before long one side of the room looked more like Louis’. Pictures of his band from home and famous soccer players lined the walls and it felt a little more like home.  
“Alright, are you all set Lou?” his mom said.  
“As best as I can be,” he said.  
“Okay then, I guess its time to say goodbye.” His mom is trying to hold back the tears as she hugs him goodbye.  
“I’m going to be okay, mum. I promise to call you often,” Louis assured her.  
“You’re going to do great,” she said. “I love you, Lou.”  
And then Louis was all alone. Suddenly, being alone, he didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like he had work to be doing. So instead. Louis organized his notebooks on his desk, set up his laptop, and started reading the lasted sports articles.  
An hour later, he heard some noise outside the door and then a key unlocking his door. Must be the roommate. Louis turned around to see the most beautiful boy standing in the doorway. His face lit up with a smile, his green eyes shining, and his curls perfectly framing his face. The boy stumbled in and dropped his bags in the middle of the room. “Oops!” he muttered, realizing he had forgotten something, ran outside the door, and the came back in.  
“Hi,” Louis said. “I’m Louis.”  
“Harry,” his roommate said.  
Louis was surprised how little stuff Harry had brought with him and how quickly he had arranged his side of the room. Very different from Louis, Harry simply had a few books lined up on his desk. No sports poster, nothing else on the wall. There was an awkward silence between them and Louis was determined to get rid of it and get to know his roommate.  
“So, uh, Harry,” Louis said. “What’s, uh, your major?”  
Louis looked over at Harry to find him lying on his bed reading. “Oh,” he muttered to himself.  
Harry dropped the book and looked up. “Sorry, did you say something?”  
“Oh, just wondering…what your major is.”  
Harry shrugs. “Undeclared right now.”  
“I’m economics,” Louis said, then realizing Harry hadn’t even asked.  
“Ok my turn,” Harry said, permanently putting his book down and sitting on the edge of his bed. “Any annoying habits I should be aware of?” he said with a smirk on his face.  
Louis thought for a second. “No, not really. Maybe just the fact that I like to make tea every night?”  
“Not an issue,” Harry said with a nod.  
“What about you?” Louis asked tentatively. Based on Harry’s smirk, he was afraid Harry would say he did drugs or would be drunk every night or would be having wild sex with girls and Louis would never be able to sleep in his own room or…  
“I have trouble keeping my clothes on.”  
“Pardon?” Louis asked.  
Harry had a full-blown smile on his face. “I have trouble keeping my clothes on,” he said again. “Horrible habit, I know, but I just like being naked. So much more liberating. So sorry in advance in you ever walk in on me like that.”  
Not an issue, Louis thought to himself.  
The first night was awkward, as Louis expected. They hardly knew each other and Louis didn’t really know what to say. Harry spent most of the night reading so Louis continued to sit on his laptop. He’d have to try to figure out how to break the ice with Harry eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be updated soon! Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
